1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric climbing training device, more particularly to an electric climbing training device which primarily includes a portable support body that has foot boards provided on a front inclined climbing portion and capable of automatic descent movement by means of an electric control means which is mounted to the portable support body and which has time and speed control elements provided thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Rapid economic growth has made people more and more busier. Physical exercise has become essential to relieve people from stress and to improve their physical health. Indoor exercise devices are popular because of their applicability in indoor spaces. Therefore, they are in great demand in big cities which have limited open spaces for exercising. There are various indoor exercise devices, such as exercise bicycles, tread mills, rowing exercise devices, etc., which permit users to simulate outdoor exercises, such as cycling, running, treading, rowing, etc.